RWBY: Blending Colours
by HellsShipwright
Summary: A collection of stories featuring the RWBY characters, all pairings accepted, features lemons, romance, humour and strange situations.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: Blending Colours

**Hey everyone, Ship here. Starting with a brand new tale and a brand new series. While I still plan to continue with others I will be updating this sporadically, whenever a good idea hits me or whenever I get a good recommendation from a reader (I'm looking at you! Yes, you with the thing!)**

**This first one is something that struck me a while ago but I recently found myself with a bout of insomnia so I figured I may as well put it to good use.**

**Not much to say, just hope you enjoy it, and for fans of my other stories, WatP is still being worked on, I need a little more time as I have finally decided on a direction to take the story.**

**So with all said and done, I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, all rights belong to the ever brilliant MONTY OUM! Whom I understand is currently in hospital, we're thinking of you Monty! Don't you dare leave us!_

Story 1: Surprising Intimacy (Part 1)

Pairing: WhiteRose, slight traces of Bumblebee

_The red rose breathes of passion, the white rose breathes of love._

_O, the red rose is a falcon, and the white rose is a dove._

_John Boyle O'Reilly _

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, a multi billion lein organisation that spread to the far corners to the four kingdoms, their wealth and influence the stuff of legends, with many still not quite sure just how much money they possess.

The heir to the prestigious family, Weiss had grown up with silver spoons being considered commoners tools, her every wish brought to life with a simple wave of her hand, or her fathers when her's was not good enough. She was also a huntress in training, a beautiful singer, a flawless pianist and a perfectionist, with more titles and talents to her name than lein to some households.

With all these attributes, you would think she would surround herself with people of similar talent and prestige;

_So why? _She thought to herself as a vein did its very best to rise against the skin of her forehead; _Am I sat here with a childish dolt, begging me to do her highlights?_

Said dolt was one Ruby Rose, her sixteen year old partner and fellow huntress in training. The pair had been partners for a year and a half now, part of team RWBY consisting of the two of them, Ruby's older sister Yang Xiao Long, and a cat Faunus by the name of Blake Belladonna.

"Please Weiss!" She was drawn back to the young woman currently kneeling at the bed she sat on, hands clasped together in a wishful gesture as she attempted to gain a favour;

"Ruby! For the last time I am not helping you apply your highlights, you can get it done when Yang returns!"

The brawler and ninja had disappeared some hours ago, so the white haired eighteen year old was expecting them back soon at any rate, the dolts older and even louder (If that were possible) sister would then be able to get the pain out of her side.

"Blake and Yang went away for the week as its a break, something about a joint book-motorbike convention in Vale! Please Weiss, I need to get my highlights done tonight or I'll lose them!"

The pair had had the audacity to sneak off for a romantic getaway, skipping classes in the process, and leave her with their hyper active leader!? Oh they would pay dearly for this treachery! With the revenge plotting being left to the back of her mind, the heiress decided to focus on the more prominent issue;

"You seriously are that desperate for the highlights that you won't wait a couple of days so that your sister can do it for you?"

While she would never admit to it, Weiss loved the red on Ruby, she felt it completed her look, but the book in her hands was an interesting read and she did not particularly fancy spending her evening applying messy red dye.

If it was possible, Ruby actually began to look a little downtrodden, her eyes diverting downwards as some of the light in her silver eyes seemed to dim;

"Please, I don't want to lose my red." She murmured, silver meeting ice blue as the heiress stared, stunned at the sudden change in attitude. They were only highlights, so why were they so important visibly upset the girl at the thought of the red washing out?

Now Weiss Schnee was many things, cold, intelligent, calculating, tsundere (Dammit Blake!), but one thing she was not was uncaring. So when she saw her partner and, though she'd try not to admit it, best friend looking upset, then she would do everything in her considerable power to rectify the situation;

"Go and get the dye, I'll set up the bathroom." Weiss muttered, eyes hidden under her fringe as the red cloaked girl perked up, a wide smile appearing as she disappeared, a cloud of rose petals left in her wake as she went to get the dye.

Knowing she did not have long, Weiss closed the book she had been trying to read, swinging her pale legs over the bed and heading for the bathroom, the sounds of Ruby rummaging through her drawers hunting for the dye and other things a familiar sound to her, the red haired woman had no sense of organisation, being more prone to clutter as her sister was.

They seemed to get that from their Fathers side, as when Blake and Weiss had first gone to Patch with them to finally meet the man, they had been forced to dig him out of a pile of clothes that had collapsed on him, the ensuing chaos of that week still brought chuckles to her though. That week she had gotten a glimpse of what a real family was, not the frosty, business and servant like relationship she had with her parents and sister.

Shaking her head to remove any depressing thoughts, she finished setting up, having used one of the chairs from the desk to get Ruby to sit while her head would be able to tilt over the sink.

As if on cue, the object of her thoughts appeared, dye in one hand, towel in another, clad in nothing but what looking like red lace panties and a matching bra.

The resulting skin on display had the usually stoic heiress staring, the curves of her friend on display to just her in the admittedly cramped bathroom;

"Ruby, what are you wearing?" She continued to gape, noticing how much her friend had filled out over the last year. While she had obviously been the girl a long time in a working capacity, she had never really given much thought to just how attractive the girl was, clearly Taiyang Xiao Long like his women curvy.

Ruby had developed to have the same proportions as her sister, albeit with a little less muscle and a lot less scarring, resulting in a body that many men and women would kill to have wrapped in their sheets in the morning, her breasts and height now greater than the heiress's much to her chagrin, while she knew she was attractive in her own right, she knew she would never catch up to her top heavier teammates;

"What? The dye will stain my clothes, I can always grab a shower once the dye has set in." Ruby explained, looking puzzled as to why her friend was turning a steady shade of pink; _We're both girls here, plus no harm in teasing her a little._

She fought the urge to grin at her friends reaction, her crush on the heiress increasing as she watched Weiss's reaction to her body; _Well at least she finds me attractive, thats a start._

While she had no idea where the feeling had stemmed from, Ruby was always one to follow her heart, and this case was no exception, the tickets she had given Yang and Blake allowing her to have a week with the heiress to herself, even at the cost of a grade which Yang didn't care about and Blake could make up with ease.

Weiss underestimated her own attractiveness, while she knew she was pretty, she was unaware of just how beautiful she was, her body having not changed much, she had grown while still maintaining her slim figure, her only slightly larger breasts becoming a little bit of a complex when compared to her teams bust, her most attractive feature was most certainly her snow white skin, so pale and pure she was almost afraid to touch it for fear of corrupting it.

While all this was transpiring through their heads, Weiss realised she was still waiting on Ruby to sit, so shaking her blush away she simply stated; "If you want this done with you practically naked then fine, lets get it over with so I can go back to my book."

Her partner simply grinned at that before plopping herself down on the seat, the motion doing interesting things to her chest that drew the attention of the tsundere girl.

With the sexual tension raised to a sufficiently uncomfortable degree, Weiss began, starting with washing Ruby's hair, something the scythe user took great pleasure in.

"Why do these highlights mean so much to you Ruby?" Weiss asked, looking for something to distract her from the feeling of running her hands through the younger girls hair. She had never found hair to be arousing before, but running her hands through an attractive half naked girls wet and soapy hair was getting her surprisingly hot and bothered.

"Hmmm?" Ruby murmured, her thoughts scrambled by the sensation of Weiss's fingers in her hair, of course she was brought back to reality by the light slap to her head; "Dolt, pay attention when I'm talking to you. I asked you why these highlights are so important that you would pester me like you did?"

She froze, Weiss continuing the treatment as she waited patiently for an answer. Finally, when she felt like Ruby was not going to answer, she spoke up;

"My mom was the first person to do this for me."

Suddenly everything made sense, why they were so important; "They're a reminder of her aren't they?" She murmured softly, eyes soft as she ran her finger though the suds, making sure her hair was clean enough to apply the dye. Confirming it was, she gently sectioned off the parts still containing crimson and laid them down, turning to start mixing the dye.

"They remind me of the days before all this, before she disappeared from my life." Ruby whispered, with Weiss not sure if she was talking to herself or to her; "This would be something we would do once a month, she would do my hair while Yang and Dad were out training in the woods, that was their Father-Daughter time while me and mom did our own bonding. They would usually be gone till the next day so we would finish up, clean up and relax, with mom baking me her special peanut butter cookies to watch with movies."

With the dye finished, Weiss walked back to began applying it, a gentle expression on her face as she spoke, enjoying the intimate feeling that came with handling her partners hair, and being trusted with something that clearly meant so much her;

"You're lucky Ruby." Silver eyes opened at that, watching her inquisitively, silently asking her to elaborate, so she did; "I don't have anything like that with my family, growing up everything was taken care of by 'the best money could by'." Allowing a little bitterness to creep into her voice, she continued to apply the red, bringing back the familiar crimson she loved on the younger woman;

"You had the opposite upbringing to me, whereas you have a very close relationship with your family, I barely speak to mine, and I haven't heard from Winter since I was accepted at Beacon. She didn't really appreciate me going against what was expected of me in the family, whereas she is the golden girl, given everything except the inheritance she feels she deserves."

Finishing with the dye, Weiss washed her hands, finding the task surprisingly easy considering she had just been applying a sticky liquid to hair. Still it gave her a chance to have a break in her story, until that is Ruby spoke from behind;

"So when me and Yang took you and Blake with us to Patch…?"

"Closest I have ever come to knowing what its like to have a real family, even though you aren't any relation to me, it was nice not to feel like I had to impress anyone for a change." Taiyang had taken an instant like to the sister's partners, insisting they treat him like a friend rather than the girls' father, which became rather easy to do as he was a surprisingly laid back man. She only wished she could have met the ever illusive and infamous Qrow, but he had been on a mission at the time and could not make it.

Sitting down on the toilet next to Ruby, waiting for the dye to set in properly, Weiss was surprised but happy when the red haired girl reached for her hand, taking it and squeezing her fingers, drawing a slight blush from the heiress while getting a light dusting of pink on her own cheeks.

"From now on, I don't care about your meetings, transactions or anything to do with the SDC, you're coming with me and Yang to Patch. Blake too, but its well past time you got to just be Weiss, not a Schnee, not an heiress, not a rich girl. Just my tsundere partner, who means more to me than anything. I will never let you be alone again."

The words, blunt as they may have been, brought tears to Weiss's eyes, the thought that she was loved, that she was cared for regardless of status or prestige, it was something she had harboured a burning desire for all her life. Lifting her partners hand to her lips, she gently pressed her lips to the tips, eyes closing as the tears burned slightly;

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She whispered, the words becoming almost like a mantra as Ruby turned her hand to cup the heiress's cheek, thumb gently brushing away some tears, her heart wishing the dye would hurry up and set in so that she could properly look after her partner. But unfortunately, as fast as she was, she could not speed up the setting process, they would be stuck like that for the next 15 to 20 minutes.

But there they stayed, Weiss reaching up to hold Ruby's hand to her cheek, taking comfort in the warmth of the red reaper, the feeling of being touch in such a gentle matter foreign to her.

When the dye eventually set, enough for Ruby to be able to move, they stood, unsure of what to do now. Ruby perked up, trying to distract from the current tense atmosphere;

"So what do you want to do now?" She smiled brightly, the smile fading slightly when Weiss still looked uncomfortable, standing there in her sleeping gown after such an intimate moment, facing the underwear clad girl.

"Why do you care so much?" She muttered, hair hiding her eyes from Ruby's now taller gaze.

"I'm sorry?" The red haired girl asked, cocking her head thinking she had misheard; "Say that again?"

"Why do you care about me so much? That you would be willing to welcome me into your family, to keep me company and promise me that you won't let me be alone again? Why would you-?"

She was cut off when the taller girl cupped her face with both hands, tilting it to reveal fresh tears in the heiress's eyes, the ice blue's widening when she saw tears in Ruby's;

"Because as I said, you are the one most important to me."

With that said, she gently leaned in, brushing her red lips softly against pale pink ones. Stepping back she began to apologise, having been caught up in the moment and not thinking, only to be cut off as the heiress stepped in, trapping her against the sink to press her body against Ruby's, skin brushing as she leaned back in;

"Shhhhh, Dolt." She murmured before pressing her lips more firmly against the redheads. The bottle of dye clattered to the floor as she wrapped her arms around bare waist, the redheads arms wrapping around hers as they grew lost in their own world, the kiss showing them everything they had been missing.

And inside Weiss Schnee, the loneliness began to fade.

**And that is part one, I really hope you all enjoyed this, it is currently 01:18 in the morning and I have spent the night typing this out so I apologise if there is anything off about it.**

**For me, this comes from a personal preference, I've always found playing with someones hair to be an intimate act, maybe you agree of disagree, I'm just speaking of my preference, maybe I'm weird, who knows.**

**Anyway, please feel free to write any ideas you think I should write in the review page, for they are the life blood of a writer.**

**There will be a part two, which will be a continuation of these events, trust me, it'll be good, but that been said I quite like the idea of my readers challenging me, and yes I am willing to write lemons provided the plot is good enough or the scenario is different to the traditional PWP lemons. **

**So for now, enjoy this, I hope you will provide me with lots of ideas.**

**Peace**

**Ship**


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY: Blending Colours

**Ship here people, bringing you the next story of Blending Colours. Now while this does involve a relationship I do believe it is more of a hurt/comfort with a ton of fluff, I got the idea from another fanfic I read which I must admit is fantastic. I don't know what it is but the quality of writing with RWBY Fanfics is much greater than the more mainstream stories.**

**Also, I have found myself deeply upset over the loss of Mounty Oum. He leaves a wife and a child behind, Rooster teeth lose and incredibly talented animator and voice actor, and we as fans lose an idle. **

**I did not know Monty as a person, I am a nobody in his life, and yet I am still saddened by his death, that for me shows the extent of his legacy.**

**Depressing thoughts aside this is a bit of a sad story, just something that came to me, please enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeth are AWESOME! RIP Monty Oum!_

Pairing; Bumblebee, hints of White Rose

Story 2: Bloody Nightmares

With a gasp, Blake woke, panting and growling at an unknown threat with her eyes still clouded and hazy from sleep. She was not aware of where she was, her Faunus instincts demanding she be ready to fight off any threats to her person, going as far as to prepare her hands to scratch and claw, fangs bared and ready to tear.

So caught up in the fog was she that when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her side, she freaked, thrashing and flailing as much as possible. Realising she was able she leaned down to sink her fangs into the closest arm, blood welling up from the wounds as she leaned back for another bite, only to realise her assailant was saying something;

"-Ake. Blake. Blake! Blake! It's only a nightmare, its me. It's Yang, I'm here!"

The sleep finally dissipating, she realised her girlfriend was the one holding onto her, it was Yang she had just bitten with intent to do as much harm as possible.

Realising her kitten was finally coherent, Yang slackened her hold, the cat woman's arms dropping as she fell limp. Finally she calmed down enough that the brawler was able to let go, gently placing her arms on the younger woman's shoulders and turning her, seeing the tears in her eyes from the dream;

"Oh god, Yang, I didn't… I couldn't…"

"Shhhhh." Yang whispered, gently pulling the stricken Faunus into her embrace, the motion being returned after a brief stiffening. Unable to handle anymore, Blake broke down, tears streaming down her face as she hugged the blonde beauty closer to her, who in turn held her in bleeding arms, ignoring the pain the fangs had caused in lieu of comforting the visibly distraught woman.

This happened almost like clockwork every year, give or take a day or two. The anniversary of the death of Adam, and the end of the White Fang, always brought the nightmares that plagued Blake, her worst fears and darkest memories merging into a horrific scene, even ten years on from the events.

She never talked about them, never explained what happened in them. She didn't have to. What Blake did not realise and what Yang would never tell her, is that she talks in her sleep, particularly when the dreams were significant to her as a person.

As far as she understood it, Adam never died in the nightmare, he killed each of them, her sister and her girlfriend, Team JNPR, Team SSSN, and finally her, laughing as he ended the lives of everybody Blake cared about. Impossible with the man buried in an unmarked grave, but still a frightening thought for a woman who feared once again being alone.

Feeling that the cat Faunus had calmed down, Yang took a step back, never stopping touching her though, physically letting her know she was still there, she was not going anywhere. Reaching up with her uninjured arm, she brushed away Blake's tears, smiling softly as she did so, the routine very familiar to her by this point.

Sniffling slightly, her upset girlfriend stuttered out; "Y-yang, your arm."

Realising she was still bleeding from the puncture wounds, Yang took Blake by the hand to lead her into the kitchen of their apartment, the younger woman protesting slightly in her movements but still following obediently. Grabbing a wet cloth and first aid kit from a drawer, Yang reluctantly let go of her still shaking lover to disinfect and bandage up her arm, taking her hand once again as soon as the job was done and leading her into the living room.

In the middle of the room was a love seat, one they often used for movie night or simply snuggling during a romantic or passionate period in their relationship, which happened frequently since they bought the apartment together six years ago. Sitting herself down in it, the golden beauty tugged her ninja like girlfriend into her lap, wrapping her arms around her waist as she did so. Blake curled up against her in a very cat like manner once she was sat down, Yang reaching up to slowly stroke her hair, taking care to avoid her sensitive cat ears, knowing she did not appreciate touching without her permission even from Yang.

"I'm sorry." Blake murmured when she finally relaxed into the embrace, closing her eyes and tucking her head under her girlfriends chin, who in turn gave a very unladylike snort;

"What are you sorry for? You had a nightmare and panicked, happens to everybody."

Indeed it did, even the usually unflappable Yang Xiao Long suffered from nightmares, she still recalls the time she nearly put a certain Ice Queen through a wall when woken up from a bad dream, from that point on it had been Blake or Ruby's responsibility to risk her wrath.

"Every year it's like this." She murmured once again; "Every year I hurt you without realising."

"Hey look at it this way, you're getting better, this year you didn't reach for Gambol Shroud."

Last year they had foolishly left the chain scythe in the bedroom around this time, Yang had barely avoided having her head taken off in her girlfriends panic.

With a small sigh, she crooked a finger under Blake's chin, tilting it so the Young Faunus would be unable to avoid her eye;

"Blake, you need to realise that I accept these nightmares, regardless of what they are, how often they occur or whatever. You're stuck with me, and these nightmares will pass in time as all things do. It's just taking you a bit longer."

Blake's eyes swam with tears again at her words; Although the two had never really talked about it, it was always assumed they would eventually get married. Hearing Yang proclaim she would not be leaving was the closest they had ever come to a proposal.

Pressing her lips gently against the brawlers, Blake whispered; "Thank you. I love you."

Yang grinned her trademark look; "I love you too kitten. Try and get some more sleep, I'm not going anywhere."

With those words, the feline woman tucked her head into a muscled shoulder, purring slightly as she drifted off once again, exhausted from the nights events. The brawler began to hum an old lullaby as her kitten fell into a deeper sleep, one she hoped would keep the nightmares away.

Looking back onto the bandage on her arm, she knew that she would take any wounds from any source as long as she could keep on holding the woman before for the rest of her life. Anything was worth it for Blake's happiness.

With her girlfriend enjoying a much more pleasant sleep, she gently shifted her weight to stand, carrying the young Faunus back to the bedroom for some much needed rest.

**Okay, this was something that just popped into my head, I am typing this late at night and quite tired from a hard day. Still things are looking up, at least I am managing to update this one a little bit more. As alway let me know what you think, if possible say a prayer for Monty and his family, and if you have any ideas for a story let me know.**

**See ya soon.**

**Ship**


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY: Blending Colours

**Hey everyone, Ship here. I have been set several different idea's for ships and the like, but this one has to be a favourite of mine purely as a suggestion. It won't be very long because its kind of just a little inspiration, something to clear the cobwebs from my head for other stories. I actually have several ideas but this one was the most prominent for me. **

**Not much to say, as always the pairing is at the top, with the hints as well.**

**Enjoy everyone and feel free to leave your own ideas, I have a list of requests I will be getting around too in time. **

**So until then, enjoy.**

Story 3: Burning Sorrow

Pairing: Chariots of Fire, Arkos, Bumblebee

The beeping of the heart monitor was a constant these days, blonde hair covering eyes while the rest of his face was covered by an oxygen mask. The gauze covering his chest had just been changed, the bloodied rags from before still in her mind, while flashes of the incident still haunted what little sleep she had been getting.

Jaune Arc, the love of her life, lay in the hospital wing that had been his home for the last week. His condition was still uncertain but the doctors had told her he would make a good recovery, albeit the scarring would be severe. When asked, they had informed her the damage had luckily been treated correctly in time, and his future as a huntsman could be resumed after recovery and therapy. With that small silver lining in an other wise dark situation, Pyrrha at least would not have to worry about anything other than taking care of him when he woke up.

That still did not stop her from worrying though, something that apparently happens when you are in love, a weakness many chose to exploit as had happened in this instance.

Holding his hand, all she could do was wait until he woke up, intent on being the first person he would see when he awoke. She was going to tell him, she had decided; Jaune would know how she felt about him as soon as she could tell him, which would hopefully be sooner rather than later.

Standing, she walked over to the sink, refilling her glass of water. Catching herself in the mirror she did a double take, almost not recognising herself; her hair had a greasy sheen to it, while dark rings surrounded her usually bright emerald eyes. Her usually healthy olive skin was a pasty white, the strain of the last few weeks showing in her ragged appearance.

_"__Pyrrha! Move out of the way!" Jaune shouted, colliding into her as the unsheathed parasol blade came down on top of her. With a sickening noise the blade buried itself into his sternum, the force of the blow tearing his body up with shallow wounds. The arrow wounds in his arm and leg indicating his already low aura._

_Without a sound from him he was pinned to the concrete of the street, face down as the sword split stone and flesh._

_There was a moment of brief silence, then everything came crashing down around her. The world shattered, the dull sounds of Ren, Nora, teams SSSN and RWBY just background noise as she watched the love of her life be skewered by the multi-coloured woman. Then, just as suddenly as it stopped, time sped right back up and a scream ripped from her lips;_

_"__JAUNE!"_

The glass in the red-heads hand shattered, small splinters of glass drawing blood in the tight of grip of the young woman. Her legs gave out and she slumped, back hitting the wall before she slid down, arms wrapping around knees as the tears came. Pyrrha simply broke down, sobbing into her arms as she relived the events over and over, cursing her own weakness and misfortune that put the man she loved in a critical condition. So swept up was she in the torrent of emotions, that she did not see tanned boots approaching, having slid open the hospital door to simply visit, only to find the polarity user in a weeping mess on the floor, blood dripping from a wound she had clearly inflicted herself.

Looking up, Pyrrha found herself face to thigh with beacons own sun dragon. Yang simply looked down, hands on hip with an unreadable expression as she appraised the distraught amazon before her. Eventually she reached down, gently tugging her up by her uninjured hand and leading her from the room, knowing full well she did not need to break down in front of the, albeit unconscious, man of her affection.

The cereal mascot was not really sure how they got back to her room, the next lucid thought she had was of how gently Yang was cleaning up her hand. Tweezers removing the shards of glass with such a gentleness that she felt no pain or sensation from the procedure, although the alcohol from the first aid kit was enough to make her hiss in pain, only to be soothed by a not so standard cream the buxom blonde produced from somewhere.

"You need to start taking better care of yourself Pyrrha." Yang finally spoke, having not breathed a word while patching up the amazon. Pyrrha was currently sat on her own bed while Yang had borrowed a chair, sitting with it in reverse to lean her arms on while still being able to keep an eye on her deeply upset friend.

"I do not know how." Pyrrha whispered; "How can I take of myself when he is like that? When his future and life are still so uncertain?"

"Because he would not want you to give in to the grief. And he is not dead, not by a long shot. Jaune is going to come back, he is going to recover and you will be able to carry on as before, training and dancing around each other." Leave it to Yang to try and lighten the mood, while at the same time reminding Pyrrha that there was a very real chance he would make a full recovery.

Still, every time she thought about him, the tears welled up and would not stop. Her vision blurred, fresh tears appearing as the thoughts returned.

When she felt strong arms wrap around her, Pyrrha jumped, not having been hugged like this since she was a little girl with a small injury; "You are not alone Pyrrha, what do you need? I will help you however I can." Yang murmured, gently holding the red head to her, desperate to comfort the warrior however she could.

Looking up, Pyrrha was struck by an impulse that would forever change her relationship with the blonde beauty.

It was unclear who initiated the kiss, but the pair found themselves wrapped in a desperate lip lock. Passion and sorrow fuelling their lust as their tongues entwined, Yang's hands holding Pyrrha's wrists above her head as she loomed over the amazon. Holding both wrists with one hand, the brawlers other was free to wander, grasping at the armour and cloth and removing what she could to expose as much to her lilac eyes. Pyrrha meanwhile could only moan as the brawler gently sucked on her neck, careful not to leave a mark that people could see, with a gasp she felt her breasts be freed from the confines of fabric and metal, a rough and calloused hand cupping one of the sizeable globes and squeezing.

Both of Yang's hands began to squeeze and play with the mounds of flesh, dusky nipples flicking between fingers as her kisses trailed further towards the goal. The redhead let out a deep moan when she felt something hot and wet enclose around a nipple, the now free hand trailing down her toned stomach to her skirt, fingers dancing lightly across heated and sensitive skin.

So aroused was she, that Pyrrha let out a small whine of disappointment when the fingers stopped, opening her eyes hazily to find blood red ones looking down at her seriously;

"Pyrrha, I don't want to take advantage of you during a dark moment. Is this truly what you want?"

The amazon stared up at the brawler, amazed that even at this stage she would only be thinking about the red heads happiness.

Her answer was to reach up and slide Yang's leather jacket off her, pulling the straps of her tank top down to cup the chest of the young woman hovering over her, drawing a small gasp as she did so.

With the question answered, the pair gave no more thought to what they were doing, giving in to lust and passion. Rutting the night away with reckless abandon until they were both completely sated, their comforts being found in carnal pleasures and skin-ship.

When the sun began to rise once more, there were no more clothes on their bodies, the only thing protecting their modesty being a thin sheet from the bed.

Pyrrha lay with her head on the blondes stomach, feeling much more relaxed as a calloused hand slid up and down her arm lovingly. Her stress had melted among the many orgasms Yang had afforded her, but even in the haze of pleasure there was something bugging her;

"May I ask you something?" She spoke up, not moving from her position on the muscled stomach as she did.

"If you're gonna ask about that little trick with the tongue then I can't tell you. Trade secret." Came the playful response, drawing a blush from the red head as she realised that the move had drawn more than one climax from her;

"It's not about that, although I will not deny being curious about how you did that." She admitted, her face now matching her hair colour and Yang wondering if she can maybe get an even darker colour.

"When we were…" Pyrrha stopped, unsure how to describe it.

"When we were comforting each other?" Yang gently supplied, knowing full well that last night had absolutely nothing to do with love, and fucking was a little too crude for the cereal mascot to feel comfortable with.

"Yes." Pyrrha continued gratefully; "You, um, you left my barrier intact. Why?"

With a small chuckle, the brawler crooked a finger under her chin, lifting the amazons head to meet her now lilac eyes; "I left you virginal because we both know only one person should receive that gift. And it is most certainly not me."

Eye's widening in realisation, the gratitude that shone from Pyrrha's eyes was not something that could easily be missed, nor was the murmured thank you when she leaned up to gently press her lips to Yang's, before cuddling up to the brawler for a little while longer.

Something stuck her then; "Wait, I was also comforting you?" Yang nodded; "Blake went out with Sun tonight."

Suddenly it made perfect sense, Yang's feelings for the cat faunus were known to everybody except for Blake and Sun themselves, even Neptune had clued in when Yang had brutalised the team herself after Sun asked out Blake, passing it off as a way of testing herself.

Pyrrha tightened her arms around the sun dragon, knowing that no more needed to be said.

Later, when Yang was slipping her jacket back on and Pyrrha was tightening up her boots, neither spoke, having showered together for one last tumble. Last night had been exactly what they had needed, and no more needed to be said after that. Walking over and pressing her lips once more to Pyrrha's, Yang bade her goodbye with a knowing smile and wink, crossing the corridor to her own room to find her sister and her girlfriend trying to cheer up a sobbing Blake. Shutting the door behind her, Yang went on to discover that Sun was not the man the cat faunus had thought he was, turning out instead to be one of the greatest jerks she could meet of her race.

As Yang held the distraught young woman, with her teammates giving them some space, the sun dragon could not help but wonder if there was a higher power looking down on her.

Pyrrha meanwhile, had returned to the hospital wing feeling fully refreshed, if a little guilty for what had happened last night. Sitting and holding Jaune's hand once more, she found herself staring into space, that is, until a slight squeeze of her hand had her looking once more into familiar cerulean blues;  
"Hey partner, miss me?" The young Arc grinned weakly at his best friend, who's eyes filled with joyous tears at her love waking up to her once more. She hugged him gently before sitting down and clasping a hand with both her own; "Jaune, I know you must be weak, but I need to say this to you now."

And while Yang and Pyrrha would never speak of their night in each others arms, they would always remember the comfort given in their time of need. It would be their one night together, and that was all they needed to escape the pain of their sorrow.

**I am finishing this up at 1 in the morning so I hope you can forgive any bad grammar or spelling mistakes. As I say this is just something that came to me after reading a fanfic and from some personal experience, so it is a little bit of a mix of those worlds. **

**Hope you enjoyed some Yang x Pyrrha action, I limited the smut due to FF cracking down supposedly on content, but I hope it is enough to feed your imaginations. I also hope you enjoyed that little bit at the end. **

**As always, R&amp;R, let me know if you have any idea's, and I will try and fit them into my schedule, I have a couple lined up with crack ships and normal ships. **

**See ya later**

**Ship**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprising Intimacy Part 2**

**Hey guys, (And gals, lets be pc here people.), I'm writing a second chapter to surprising intimacy because several people believe it should be continued, while I did originally just want it to be a two shot, I am still indecisive about wether or not this will be continued as a full blown story. Truth be told I would like to write a proper RWBY tale. So hopefully we can see how this goes, if I do not continue 'Surprising intimacy' I will write a different story, featuring several pairings in it. **

**So, I will continue in my usual vein and answer the reviews I have had;**

**Greyrosereddragon - I always believed they were used when going into something descriptive? If I am wrong please correct me, I am always looking on way to improve my writing.**

**tjcooper666 - Thank you, I shall endeavour!**

**thewhitechapel - Well at the very least this will be a two shot, I may write another though so keep an eye out.**

**mujoona - Ah the fiery hatred of a thousand suns, I am familiar with such intensity, its snuggly. I've never died my hair as I keep it short and spiked, plus my job does not really allow for it.**

**Guest - That could be a good start to a great story, I already have an idea as to how such a question may come about. Hope you don't mind if I tweak things slightly?**

**With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy part 2:**

_Disclaimer; I do not own RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. _

Story: Surprising Intimacy (Part 2)

Pairings; WhiteRose, BumbleBee

Ruby sighed, staring down at the latest piece of soul sucking work, assigned by Port that very afternoon. She honestly could not understand what was so important about the migration habits of Nevermore's, but she was not going to argue with her professor lest he subject her to yet another of his family tales.

With another sigh, her thoughts drifted; even though the assignment was due in first thing on Monday her heart just was not in it. Ruby had no doubt she would pass as long as she handed something in, the moustachioed professor always seemed to be happy that the students even made the effort, which kind of explained why Team CRDL was always in detention or having to do extra credit assignments. No, today the red hooded girls thoughts turned to her likewise suffering teammates. Yang had simply given up, once again planning to do it at the last minute, her already exasperated girlfriend having been carried off by her older sister for some 'Pussy time' as she had put it. Blake, while turning red at the brazen comment, did not really fight the clear demand for sex and snuggle time.

The young Rose was happy for them, at least their relationship seemed to be working, the two of them made a cute couple and seemed to balance each other out quite nicely, complimenting each other in ways they did not even realise.

Yang for example, was able to drag the usually introverted Faunus out to clubs and social events, causing her to open up to their friends a little more, and even appear happier. The bookworm meanwhile, reined in some of the brawlers more destructive tendencies; since they had become an item, Blake had never once had to bring Yang home in a drunken stupor, the blonde actually watching how much she drank so as to not embarrass her lover.

A third sigh, Ruby's thoughts now turning to the final member of her team. Weiss hadn't really spoken to her since that night almost a week ago now and it was getting to her, they hadn't been alone since the morning after when their friends had come stumbling in from the concert, slightly hammered but still able to see they had woken up the pair.

Yang, being the nosey older sister, had of course clocked something wrong the day after and had cornered her 'lil sis' to demand answers. Being given a look that promised violence from a person who was very capable of doing so (Not to her, but to the Ice Queen) can certainly make a girl want to talk. So Ruby had spilled the details and expected to have to hold the busty blonde back by her waist, instead she had clasped the red hooded girl on the shoulders and advised her;

"Sis, I am not dad. Even if I was, I cannot sort this for you without completely destroying any chance you two have at happiness. So all I will say is this, go with your gut and, failing that, follow your heart and to hell with anything else."

With that she had pressed her lips to Ruby's forehead and walked off, turning the corner before doing a little fist pump at her own 'big sis' moment, completely unaware that Ruby could see through the reflection in a window.

Rubbing a tired hand over her face, the young leader decided she could do Port's assignment another time. Packing up her school things she found herself wondering where the heiress went in her days of avoiding the issue and her team. Weiss wasn't the most emotionally available of people (In case it had somehow escaped your notice) so the thought that she was hanging around with other people was quite a strange notion. Still, she had to be going somewhere this past week and Ruby never saw her in the library, so it could only be assumed she had found refuge with somebody. Deciding to ask her when the Ice Queen had finally been hunted down, the scythe wielder made her way to the dorms, fully prepared to corner and hash things out with her…

She stopped, what exactly were they? Lovers? Friends? Sex-buddies minus the sex? (For now).

She honestly had no idea what to call her current relationship with Weiss Schnee, nor what the heiress thought of things, although if the avoidance was any indication she was clearly not comfortable with them.

Just another question to add to the already extensive list, things would be alright, she just knew it.

—

Nothing was alright!

Sat at the desk of Pyrrha Nikos, the heiress found herself banging her head repeatedly against the desk. As she had every day after school for the past week, so much so that there was a Schnee head imprint in the wood of the desk.

"Weiss, as long as you're abusing my desk, I can't do my assignment." Came the tentative voice of the desks owner. Realising she had been head butting the oh so evil wood for up to an hour, the snow haired girl blushed slightly; "Sorry Pyrrha, I'll get out of your way."

Against her better judgement, the amazon had agreed to be silent about the fact that Weiss was using Team JNPR's dorm to hide from her teammates. While the heiress had been less than forthcoming as to why she was hiding from her friends, the little she had shared had allowed Pyrrha to determine it was something to do with RWBY's leader.

"We, are in an awkward situation at the moment." Was all the young Schnee had said, but that alone had been all the invincible girl had needed. Ruby had admitted to her crush on Weiss sometime ago, and based on how jealous the latter got when ever boys would hit on her in the town. She could claim she was looking out for her friend all she wanted, everybody else knew the truth and simply smiled knowingly at her protests, much to her increasing frustration.

"Are you ever planning to resolve this 'awkwardness' Weiss?" Pyrrha asked, now seated at her desk and browsing over the notes for the assignment; "Ruby seems quite down about it as well. I feel the pair of you should talk about this, try and resolve whatever conflict there is."

"There is no conflict!" Weiss exclaimed; "It's just, things are difficult at the moment."

"Because of your feelings for her?"

Choking at the bluntness of the question, the heiress found herself staring gapingly at the amazon, unable to believe the usually reserved girl was able to be so straight forward. Whenever it came to Jaune Arc the warrior became a bumbling idiot unable to string a sentence together, however now she was able to call Weiss on how she was feeling?

"How did you-?" The heiress stuttered out;

"We've all known for a while Weiss. You're not as subtle as you would like to think, and jealousy is pretty obvious to someone like me. You know, Ruby has never been anything but honest about her feelings, if not to you then to everybody else."

Taking Weiss' hand she led her to the door, turning the heiress to gently place her hands on pale shoulders;

"Ruby needs to know how you feel, for your sake as well as hers. Go and find her."

With that, the amazon gently pushed the Schnee out the door, giving her an encouraging smile before quietly closing the door.

Weiss simply stared at the door, unable to believe what had just happened, briefly checking her pulse to make sure she was alright.

"Weiss?"

Turning, the heiress found herself reflected in warm silver eyes, red highlights covering one eye partially as the owner stared back.

—

Ruby could not believe what she had just seen, the heiress being pushed out of Team JNPR's dorm by Pyrrha. If Pyrrha was not already involved (pretty vocally as well) with Jaune she would have suspected something much darker, as it was all she could do was bluff her love.

"So that's where you've been hiding from me?"

The flinch would probably have shown less if the young Rose had simply slapped her, instead Weiss began to explain, and yet Ruby found herself not wanting to hear it;

"Ruby, I-"

"Save it." The younger girl held up her hand; "I don't want to hear it here."

Taking the Schnee's hand, she found herself relishing the cold feeling as she gently led Weiss into their own dorm. Once in, they both sat on the lower of their bunks, neither fancying the climb up to Ruby's dangling death trap, with their hands still entwined.

Gently stroking her thumb across pale skin, the team leader began first; "Weiss, last week I kissed you. And while you kissed back your reaction in the following days has shown how you really feel."

She did not look at Weiss as she spoke, if she had the look of shock and hurt on the heiress's face would have given her second thoughts about the speech, but she did not;

"I understand, I really do. You like Neptune, and that cannot really be something I can change, especially given how klutzy I am in normal situation, all I really know how to do is kill Grimm. Whereas he is smart,good looking, closer to your maturity…"

She kept on going, talking faster and faster, her words beginning to choke up as she continued. And Weiss still kept staring, unable to believe that the girl she had fallen for, and was still falling for, would be willing to sacrifice her own happiness for her loves.

Ruby seemed to have finished somewhere along that train of thought, and had stood up to leave, fresh tears brimming, causing those milky silver orbs to shimmer;

"Anyway, I hope you two are happy together, I just hope we can at least stay friends."

She started to step away but did not reach half a step before her hand was tugged, spinning her round and into the arms of the heiress, who planted her lips passionately on the reapers. Ruby's eyes widened, the tears spilling in shock as she returned the kiss out of instinct, arms mirroring the ones around her waist.

The kiss continued for almost an eternity, or at least that was what it felt like, with both girls finding themselves never wanting to end it. Electric shocks went through their bodies as their tongues brushed, both moaning lightly at a particular motion or caress.

Eventually though, the need for oxygen brought their lips apart, chests heaving as they fought to catch their breath, while simultaneously enjoying the feeling of skin on skin, their bodies pressed together in lust and love.

"You dolt." Weiss spoke after catching her breath, Ruby simply staring in awe at the older girl; "It has only ever been you. It was never Neptune, there has never been anybody but you."

Leaning in, she gently whispered, her breath causing Ruby to shudder slightly; "I love you Ruby Rose."

Stepping back and seeing naught but honesty in Weiss's face, Ruby smiled happily, tears of joy now tracing her cheekbones; "I love you too, Weiss Schnee."

They kissed once more, each feeling the loneliness they had suffered through diminishing to nothing, knowing that at last, their feelings were in the open.

**And that is a wrap people, the lovely WhiteRose has bloomed and hopefully my readers will be satisfied with that ending, if not, then I shall have to write more! Mwahahaha!**

**In a serious note, I hope you enjoyed this, it was a bit of a struggle because I have actually never wrote something purely for the romance so this was a challenge, but I enjoy challenges so it was good in many ways. **

**If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review, I willingly accept any criticism or advice with regards to my writing style, my grammar, anything constructive is welcomed with cookies and milk. **

**So, R&amp;R, And I'll see you guys in a the next story, I'm thinking something to do with honey… Hmmmmm. **

**Be well guys. **

**Ship**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody, Ship here. Just wanted to let you know I have been working on a collaboration with AAUser AiharaYuzuko over the last week or so, working on the latest chapter for her RWBY fic the boxer and the singer, which I thoroughly recommend everybody go and check it out, its a brilliant take on the characters and a brilliant AU. **

**This is the piece I wrote which was then improved on by Yuzu, so this is the unedited version, I seriously recommend going and reading the full story, its well worth it. **

**Enjoy **

**Ship**

Blake, having lead Yang into the bathroom, silently prepared what she would need to clean up the wound. The boxer sat on the toilet seat, nervous as to what her girlfriend was feeling, while still feeling guilty over what she had done; not that she felt bad over killing Adam, never that. She would happily beat the scum to death time after time if it meant protecting her lover; no, what she felt so bad about was the pain she had caused Blake, the heartache she had put her through.

"Stop fretting." Came the calm voice of the young woman, followed by a light tap on her head as a first aid box came down.

Looking up, her lilac eyes still swam with tears, the pain and sorrow in them fresh and apparent; Blake simply looked down, a single tear streaking down her cheek as she did her best to remain calm and collected, even though inside her heart was in turmoil. Adam had been freed from his pain, she had been freed from him, she was free to do as she pleased for the first time in so long.

With that in mind, she proceeded to look after her love, disinfecting the bite with alcohol and electing a hiss at the same time. Yang, despite the hiss, remained still throughout as the amber eyed young woman dressed her wound, her actions and knowledge showing she had done this many a time before.

It was at that moment she noticed it; a scar under the white shirt she still wore, just peaking out from under the collar and running slightly up her neck. Blake had just finished tying the knot in the bandage when Yang reached out, her uninjured hand slid around the singers neck cooly resting on her collarbone. Leaning forward the boxer pressed her lips to the scar, drawing a sound that was part gasp part moan from her girlfriend.

"Yang." Blake whispered, her amber eyes wide as the boxer pulled away body trembling from the deeply intimate contact.

"I love you." Yang whispered in response, descending once more to place her lips on the scar, gently tracing the old wound down to the edge of her collar. Taking her lovers hands, now having finished dressing up her own self inflicted wound, she repeated the caress on each mark she could see, desperate to prove how she felt about the singer.

Shadow dark hair covered Blake's eyes as she watched, expression unreadable as her love traced every scar, every mark, every damaged piece of her visible body. Eventually tracing her lips up a shallow shoulder wound, Yang ran her tongue around what appeared to be an old burn mark, but none of that bothered her, it was Blake after all.

Looking up, she saw a small tear tracing its way down the young woman's face, but before she could question it said woman leaned down and pressed her lips against Yang's;

"I love you too."

Came the whisper before Blake stood up, pulling Yang by her uninjured hand and leading her into the bedroom. Turning the buxom woman around she bade her to sit on the bed, while she turned and locked her door. The sun was beginning to set, so after switching on her light, the dark woman strode to the window to pull the curtains to, turning and facing her lover, chest heaving.

Yang meanwhile, had been watching with bated breath, wondering what her girlfriend was up to. The look of surprise on her face when Blake pulled her shirt over her head was something to be admired; "You did not reach all of them."

Blake mumbled this while looking quite abashed, not having revealed herself to Yang with this in mind. Her lace bra, barely doing a good job of keeping her breasts constrained, followed soon after, tumbling to the ground and revealing the amber eyed woman bare torso. Scars, stretching across the expanse of her skin, did not detract from the pale beauty that was Blake Belladonna.

The Faunus, now confident that the rising flush in Yang's face was from arousal, strode over, more confident than she had been for a good number of years. Seating herself in Yang's lap and laying her arms on muscled shoulders, her pale breasts were up close and personal with the Boxers increasingly red face, something she was unused to;

"Where is that arrogance I find so attractive?" Blake teased, a very cat like smirk appearing on her face as she swayed slightly, the motion doing very interesting things to her chest.

The question seemed to jolt Yang out of whatever trance she had been in, running her hands up a scarred waist until she cupped the firm globes, drawing a low purr from her lover, lips tracing each scar on her body as she did so.

"I think." Yang began, pulling away but still kneading the flesh gently, drawing increasingly louder purrs and moans from her singer; "I need to explore more than just your top half."

Taking the hint, Blake stood, tugging Yang up with her as she did. Together, they undressed each other, hands wandering and exploring as they did so, content in the knowledge that one loved the other. By the time their clothes had been discarded completely, both women were very wet, hot and fuelled by an animalistic desire for their lover.

Taking the lead, Yang sank to her knees before Blake, the Faunus remaining standing but making sure to spread her legs slightly to allow room for the boxer to work her magic tongue. Lolling her head back, she stood as the buxom blonde serviced her, that skilful tongue exploring and finding out just how to make her shake and gasp. Yang meanwhile had moved her own hand between her legs, getting off on the pleasure she was bringing her beloved kitten. This carried on for sometime until Blake could stand it no longer, climaxing with a hushed scream, her boxers name on her lips.

Looking up at the glazed, lusty eyes of the kitten, the blonde merely licked her lips;

"I took care of your 'kitty', how about you take care of mine?"

Groaning, partially from the pun and partially from how erotic the suggestion was, Blake took a second to catch her breath, leaning down and placing a kiss on Yang's lips, tasting herself as she did so.

With a strength neither girl realised she had, the singer pinned the buxom blonde onto the bed, pressing heated kisses on her neck, moving her way down. Reaching down, she found the core to be heated and wet, but still very sensitive, Yang had not finished in time for Blake to cum.

Sliding two finger into her lover, she pumped them in and out repeatedly, scissoring the fingers as she did so to maximise the sensation.

The blonde meanwhile, hand to muffle her moans with her uninjured hand, almost letting out a scream when Blake began sucking on one of her heavy breasts, the nipples hard and sensitive to the touch.

With a audible pop, the Faunus pulled away from the breast, pausing in her treatment of the other to comment; "Don't hide Yang, I want to hear you."

With her piece said the singer attacked her other breast, her free hand playing with her own kitty while she serviced the fiery boxer.

Yang, having already been aroused from what she had done to her lover, soon reached her own peak, a resounding scream signalling she had forcefully cum.

Feeling a moment of pride, Blake crawled back up to Yangs lips, taking the two fingers she had coated and licking them slowly, sensually in front of lilac eyes. A flash of blonde hair later and she was pinned on her back, a knee spreading her legs gently, while a halo of golden locks grinned toothily down at her; "Round 2 babe."

They continued that way for some time, orgasm after breathtaking orgasm mounting on each other, until they were so lost in their pleasure that all sense of time vanished from their minds.

It was only when the sun was rising the next morning that they stopped, the singer cuddled up into the boxers heavy chest, using the mounds as a pillow;

"I love you." Blake whispered, falling asleep even as she said those words, although that did not make them ring any less true.

Muscled arms tightened around her, the chest she was resting on slowly rising and falling, a steady heartbeat echoing in both sets of her ears.

"I love you too." Came the sleepy reply, the words honest and true.

Both singer and boxer fell asleep, content in the knowledge that they were with someone they loved, and that they would protect each other to the end of their lives.


	6. AN

**Hello everybody, Ship here. **

**However, this is not to bring you a new chapter, for which I apologise. A family emergency has occurred, one which will not be ending anytime soon. **

**I am writing to inform you of this fact, and to explain why my absence has been so long, and will be longer still.**

**I am not giving up my writing's, nor will I be resigning as HellsShipWright. I will simply be taking time to support my family and try and get through this difficult time. **

**I ask for your patience and your understanding as my readers and hopefully my friends. I am deeply sorry to be bringing you bad news at this late stage, but you deserve to know why I have been as sporadic in the past.**

**I hope to return to FF when possible, and I hope that you will be waiting for me when I do.**

**Forever your writer and supporter.**

**HellsShipWright.**

**Ship**


End file.
